


Honorary Schuyler Sister

by Parks and Fluff (GamblingDementor)



Series: Parks and Rec AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/Parks%20and%20Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, your new best friend Maria, huh?”</p><p>“Some professor mixed us up in Gender Studies because we were sitting next to each other last month, and we realized we totally look like twins, so I kinda talked to her and she’s really sweet.”</p><p>AU where Maria wasn't rescued from James Reynolds by A.Ham but by the Schuyler Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorary Schuyler Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Note this fic contains mentions of a past emotionally abusive relationship. If this is the sort of thing that triggers you, this may not be the fic for you.

 

The way it usually works is like this. Angelica doesn’t really make _friends_ so much as she finds new debate partners (willing or not) and gets attached to them. Peggy makes friends as easy as she pulls on a new shirt. And darling Eliza, sweet as honey, she is adored by everyone who meets her and spends her time with the ones she loves best. All of the friends visiting the Schuyler sisters’ apartment are required to love her (express order from Angelica and who wants to disobey the older Schuyler?) or they’re thrown out of the place faster than they can ask why.

 

The day Peggy comes back home with a girl she introduces as her new best friend, there is no question whether she is going to be allowed to stay. Maria fits in immediately. Angelica questions her with a smile that ought not hide so much suspicion, but Peggy has brought some _interesting_ people here before and it never hurts to be cautious. Maria passes her approval with flying colors by the end of the conversation, and even more when she compliments everything Eliza offers her (as she does all of their guests − Eliza knows how to host). There is nothing special about a plate of popcorn (Angelica and Eliza were just debating over what movie to watch for their movie night, with both of them insisting the other chooses because they wouldn’t want to impose), some napkins to clean her fingers from the buttery stickiness or a can of ginger ale, but Maria looks genuinely surprised and touched every time Eliza offers her some of her Eliza kindness, like she wasn’t expecting anything and got a million bucks.

 

In the end, Eliza gets to choose the movie (what is with this girl and romantic comedies she’s seen a hundred times?) and by the time they’re all settled in, Maria shrunken on her end of the couch, Peggy sprawled all over hers and then some, Eliza by Angelica’s feet as she’s sitting in her armchair (she swears she sees the screen better from the floor, but Angelica knows she secretly loves it when she plays with her hair in that position, like they used to do when they were little), Angelica nods at Peggy, beckoning her to the kitchen, leaving their sister to her Xth viewing of Pride and Prejudice with their guest.

 

“So, your new best friend Maria, huh?”

 

Peggy shrugs and gets herself a can of pop from the fridge, leaning on the counter.

 

“Some professor mixed us up in Gender Studies because we were sitting next to each other last month, and we realized we totally look like twins, so I kinda talked to her and she’s really sweet.”

 

Angelica glances back at Maria − Eliza and her are talking in hushed voices so they don’t miss any important line. Now that Peggy pointed it out, they do have the same flowing hair, though Peggy likes to tie hers because she hates when it gets in her eyes, and the same mouth that seems made for smiling on Peggy. Maria is less of a smiler. Angelica would never mix up her sister with anyone in the world, but she could understand some idiotic professor doing so.

 

“She sounds sweet.”

 

Peggy glances at her, then away. Angelica knows that face. There is a secret hidden there.

 

“Can she stay for a couple days?” Peggy asks abruptly before Angelica can even formulate her suspicions.

 

That takes her aback. She knows Eliza to be everyone’s doting mom and to offer her house as readily as she would offer a tissue, but Peggy’s friendships aren’t usually the kind that reach that point. She’s staring at her like a little puppy, pouting in fear of being denied, and Angelica finds herself wondering what she ever did to be considered the matriarch of their sisterhood, but it’s not a role she takes lightly when her sisters are so openhearted with her.

 

“Of course she can,” she says with a reassuring smile, rubbing Peggy’s shoulder affectionately. “You don’t need to ask.”

 

“She needs it, I swear,” Peggy confides, but looks like she thinks she said too much already. “It’s not for me to say, but trust me, alright? She needs it.”

 

“I trust you. She can stay for as long as she needs.”

 

−−−−−−−−−−

 

Maria sleeps on their couch, because they don’t have a spare bed and because she categorically refused to take up the bed of any of the Schuyler sisters − though all three have offered.

 

After the movie ends, there is a fluttering of getting ready for bed and Maria sits in the middle of it all, observing each of the sisters through their night routine. Peggy braids Angelica’s hair while Eliza braids hers, Angelica pours Eliza a glass of water to put on her bed stand, Eliza helps Peggy put on the lotion she uses for her face at night to make sure she doesn’t miss a spot, Peggy gets Angelica some snacks for her late night work, all of them give each other a hug so heartfelt it looks as if they were leaving the next day for a year long expedition without seeing each other, and Maria gets one from each of them as well, and that alone feels better than any human contact she’s had in months.

 

Then they leave her for the night and the empty living room becomes the prison of her thoughts. She hears the hushed whispers of Peggy and Eliza sharing last thoughts for the day, the tap-tap-tap of Angelica’s keyboard, the white noise of the appliances, but they’re all faint and forgotten when James’s words still ring inside her head.

 

_You’re nothing without me._

 

She asks herself if he’s wondering why she didn’t come back to their (maybe now just _his_ ) place tonight. She’s tempted to send him a text to tell him she’s fine, she’s alright, maybe just so he doesn’t worry… _No._ He wouldn’t be worried. He’d be mad. He’d be furious. She doesn’t need to be scared of his anger anymore, but she is. This is why she’s leaving. Just a few days here to get back on her feet… Life without James seems like such a distant memory. She’s not sure she remembers it. All she remembers is the fear and the pain and the sadness.

 

_No one will ever love you._

 

In truth, she _should_ text him to tell him how wrong he is, tell him everything that Peggy has told her, even if she believes no part of it, but at least it’d piss him off royally and she wants that, doesn’t she? Her phone is in her bag that she left by the door. She could just walk there and text him right now.

 

_Quit whining already._

 

He never let her cry, never let her talk. She could just call him right now and give him a piece of her mind, tell him everything that’s been bothering her for the past three years she wasted with him. She could cry and there is nothing he could do to stop her. She wants to cry. She’s wanted to cry ever since she put all her important belongings in her backpack this morning and left the key in the mailbox forever. She deserves to make him hear it, make him hear how much he’s hurt her, make him hear what a son of a bitch he is, make him… Make him hear it all. Everything she’s had in her heart because of him.

 

She stands up, her blood hot with that sudden impulse, hoping she dares to have the courage she’s lacked for so long. Her phone is where she left it, in the inner pocket of her bag, and she is pulling up the contact list. Here he is, and it hurts to see his name, it hurts to remember how she was not allowed to use any other contact if he didn’t approve beforehand, and it hurts that even now that she can, she still wants to call _him_. How long till she gets a full list of contacts she won’t feel guilty calling? How long till she deletes his number from her phone forever? She sits back on the couch and stares at the screen and suddenly her cheeks are wet without her even knowing it.

 

“Maria?”

 

Cringing with fear and hiding feels natural, even when she realizes it’s just Eliza.

 

“I’m sorry,” Maria rubs her cheeks frantically to hide the tears, but it’s probably too late for that. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. Sorry.”

 

Eliza tiptoes through the room and sits on the armchair right next to her. She’s smiling, her face honest and open and so _kind_. Maria feels ashamed she felt fear in her presence. She lets go of her phone.

 

“You didn’t,” Eliza says. “I remembered it was Friday and I wanted to see if Angelica had posted her article before the deadline, but since her room is dark I’m going to assume that she did.”

 

Maria doesn’t know how to respond to that, so she doesn’t. It’s better not to talk than to say anything dumb.

 

_Oh my god, just stop talking._

 

“Are you alright, Maria?”

 

Eliza is looking at her like she’s some small creature she’d like to take care of. Her hand reaches out to hold Maria’s, but slowly, carefully, in a way that would let Maria refuse the touch if she wanted. She doesn’t want to. Eliza’s thumb rubs soothing circles on the back on her hand and she’s still smiling reassuringly and Maria knows that her eyes are still puffy and red and it may be dark but Eliza can’t not have noticed. She has the grace not to mention it.

 

“I’m…” She hasn’t been used to voice her feelings for so long it feels foreign to even try to. “I’m fine.”

 

Eliza is soothing. She isn’t talking, but the simple presence of her is already pushing away the painful thoughts. Maria remembers Peggy mentioning Eliza wants to become a social worker after she graduates and wonders if she _knows_. She has no idea if she wants her to or if she desperately _doesn’t_ want that.

 

“You’re welcome here, Maria,” she ends up saying and Maria realizes their hands are still touching. “For as long as you need.”

 

_No one else cares about you._

 

Peggy said that was a lie, she swore it, and even though on the most intimate, on the closest level, she can’t help believing that lie, some distant part of her wants to believe Peggy instead.

 

“Thank you.”

 

−−−−−−−−−−

 

Peggy begs her sisters to make sure Maria isn’t alone. She may not have Angelica’s magical read on people or Eliza’s ethereal kindness, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t still try her goddamn best, and that has to involve her sisters. They even start planning it, maybe not to Maria’s face, but she can’t not have noticed that she hasn’t been here on her own once since she arrived last week. Peggy walks with her to classes, Angelica waits for her after and they go to reading club together, Eliza comes home early to spend time with her. The days pass.

 

Maria tries to make herself as discreet and undemanding as possible, and Peggy tries to give her as much affection and support as she can, all within her boundaries. It comes as no surprise that her sisters make as many efforts as she does. The first few days, she insisted on doing everything around the house, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, cleaning around, before Eliza realized it and put an end to that. If she does anything of the sort now, Eliza will notice it every time and join her, and turn it into an occasion to chat and bond and relax.

 

Maria fits in seamlessly. It helps that she gets along best with Eliza, which sets her very high in Angelica’s books. What was supposed to be a few days turns out not to have an end. Peggy hasn’t asked for her sisters’ permission, but with every time she comes home to Eliza and Maria cooking dinner for their bunch, the two of them squeezed in their small kitchen, whistling a tune they both love in unison, every time she wakes up to Angelica and Maria having breakfast and discussing the latest book they’re both onto, every time she binge watches a show with Maria and notes how much more relaxed she’s starting to look every day, she knows she needs no permission to treat Maria as part of the household.

 

Time goes on.

 

“Do you…” Maria starts one night it’s just the two of them at home and they’re sitting side by side on the couch, Maria reading some romance novel and Peggy on her laptop. She doesn’t finish her thought, instead sighs and puts her book down. Peggy looks up from her screen but Maria’s gaze is resolutely fixed on that painting of wildflowers Eliza painted years ago and Angelica insisted on hanging in the living room for everyone to see.

 

“Maria?”

 

“Do you … Do you guys _like_ having me here?”

 

“Wha… Yes, Maria, we like having you here! We want you to stay as long as you’d like! Did any of us…”

 

Before she can say one more word, the door opens and her sisters barge in, all excitement and glee from the party, holding each other by the arms.

 

“Eliza’s getting laid soon!” Angelica proclaims to anyone who would hear, in this apartment or all the others of the building.

 

“Oh my god,” Eliza covers her face, “You can’t say things like that, Angelica!”

 

They all squeeze on the couch, which turns out to be pretty tightly packed for four girls at once, Eliza and Angelica on either side of Maria. She still hasn’t said a word and is just smiling politely. Peggy isn’t sure what she must be feeling.

 

“You should have seen this guy, Peggy, I swear his tongue was hanging out of his mouth when I introduced him to Betsey.”

 

“It most certainly wasn’t!” Eliza sounds almost offended at the thought of awakening sexual feelings in any dude.

 

“Who is this guy?” Peggy asks.

 

Eliza averts her eyes modestly, but the infatuation is still plain on her face and her voice sounds dreamy when she finally answers.

 

“Alexander Hamilton,” she whispers, like a promise.

 

“I’m telling you, Pegs, these two will get married before we know it. That guy is _famished_ for her.”

 

Eliza slaps Angelica’s arm playfully, but Peggy sees that they have lost their dear middle sister to another world somewhere along the way tonight. The Eliza that went out is not the one that came home.

 

“If so, I demand _all_ of you as my bridesmaids.”

 

Maria’s smile turns so much more genuine when Eliza says that and rests her head against her shoulder.

 

“We’ll be red bridesmaids,” Peggy states. “I think Maria would look great in red. Don’t you think so, Eliza?”

 

“She would,” Eliza smiles dreamily. “As would either of you by the way.”

 

“It’s settled then. You’ve got yourself three bridesmaids for your wedding to that Alex Ham.”

 

−−−−−−−−−−

 

“Maria, are you free this weekend?” Angelica asks as they’re working on opposite sides of the kitchen table. Angelica always keeps her papers all spread out, Maria tries to contain everything just in front of her.

 

“I am.”

 

She’s always free. Angelica should know Maria doesn’t have many hobbies outside of the home − in fact, she accompanies her to pretty much her only one, the reading club.

 

“We need to go to Ikea to buy you a bed.”

 

“A bed?” She’s not sure she gets the implication of this right.

 

“We can’t have you sleeping on that couch forever, now, can we?”

 

She searches Angelica’s face for any sign that this is a joke, any sign that the Schuylers actually want her out like she’s expected ever since she first stepped here, but finds nothing. Angelica can be enigmatic but she’s not cruel and Maria can only trust that warm smile Angelica is giving her. In her mind, the gratitude she feels is already overbearing, and not completely void of the shame of knowing she has done nothing to deserve any of that kindness. She finds that she hasn’t spoken in a long time, just stared at Angelica, and stumbles on the words that come out of her mouth.

 

“I’m… I’m thankful. Thank you. Thank you so much…”

 

Angelica waves that thought away.

 

“Anything for a sister.”

 

Maria doesn’t know if that means Peggy or her, but feels that it would be awkward to ask.

 

They make it a full trip with Maria and the Schuylers, with Peggy running around the store and grabbing all items under $1 she can find, asking for Angelica’s permission to put them in the cart, Eliza looking at everything at once and pointing to the arrangements she prefers, Angelica pushing the cart and Maria quietly following along.

 

“So, I was thinking bunk beds,” Angelica states when they reach the part of the store with all sorts of bedroom options.

 

“I call top bunk!” Peggy cries out even though she was rummaging through a pile of blankets just now and didn’t even seem to pay attention.

 

“Peggy, I think Maria should choose first!” Eliza retorts.

 

“No, it’s totally fine,” Maria says, “I don’t mind. I’ll take the bottom.”

 

The way they arrange it is that Peggy is on top, and they fit two twin beds on the bottom in the corner of the room so Eliza and Maria share the space underneath. Nighttime becomes a whole new routine that Maria doesn’t just observe anymore. Now Angelica braids her hair at night, all four of them lined up on the couch, and Eliza makes sure she charges her phone for the night, Peggy gives her her book of the week to read before sleeping − though late night is often filled with whispers and hushed confessions with Eliza now, while Peggy snores away in her top bunk. She is part of the running of this home.

 

Even though she knows they’re wealthy and can more than afford it, Maria is not entirely comfortable with knowing the Schuylers spent a lot of money on redecorating the room just for her, or taking her on a shopping spree when it becomes apparent that she hasn’t bought more than the few changes of clothes she took with her when she left him. What helps is that they never make it seem like a case of charity, but rather a matter of practicality. And they do give each other gifts all the time as well (Peggy in particular is a giver, and the apartment is filled to the brink with all sorts of trinkets she gives her sisters, and Maria). Maria tries her best to repay the kindness in ways she can afford − cooking Peggy’s favorite meal, scanning second-hand bookshops to find rare tomes for Angelica, going to church with Eliza when her sisters won’t − and the discomfort becomes bearable.

 

At some point, it’s become established that she is not going to be thrown out tomorrow. Even though every day, her mind supplies reasons why they still might not want her there, she slowly gets back to her feet. She finds a part time job at the local library and pays her share of rent (she’s almost entirely sure that their father is the one paying the rest), she buys groceries as often as they do, she starts going out at night again, making new friends, having fun. Every step is hard along the way, but at least she’s taking them all, she’s living again, she’s slowly recovering. And sure, she still feels the pang of guilt whenever she treats herself, whenever she puts herself first, whenever she acts in a way that _he_ wouldn’t have approved of, but she overcomes it every day. _That was before_ , she tells herself for the thousandth time. _I’m living with the Schuyler sisters now._  


 

Living with the Schuyler sisters is stopping feeling guilty about existing. Living with the Schuyler sisters is being allowed to talk, to cry, to laugh, being allowed at all. Living with the Schuyler sisters is being taken care of. Before she knows it, they’re celebrating her sixth month of living with them. Eliza and Peggy baked her a cake (the cake itself is delicious, the icing specially designed by Peggy is astonishing), Angelica decorated the apartment for her, and it is all _perfect_.

 

−−−−−−−−−−

 

Maria and Peggy are both on the floor in front of the couch, and Eliza and Angelica are testing who can braid hair the fastest. Angelica would be winning, Eliza notices, but she’s letting her win instead. Sometimes, Eliza wonders how old she’ll need to be when Angelica stops treating her like a young girl who will break down at any failure or loss at all, but this is just a silly competition and it’s not worth bringing it up, especially in front of the others.

 

“All done!” She exclaims and pats Maria’s shoulder so she turns around.

 

“Aww, we were supposed to be first, Angie, what the hell!” Peggy whines, even though Angelica finishes her braid within the next minute.

 

Maria giggles at that. It was rare when she did, before, but _that was before_ and this is now.

 

“Let me see my handywork,” Angelica ignores her.

 

Peggy pouts but both Maria and her shake their hair and show off their pretty braid. They look adorable.

 

“You’re both lovely,” Eliza says and they look so similar when they’re both smiling, it’s uncanny.

 

“And so alike too,” Angelica notes. “You look like sisters.”

 

“We _are_ sisters,” Peggy says with finality.

 

Even Peggy, their sweet Peggy who can be as oblivious as she’s darling, doesn’t miss that the atmosphere changes significantly. Maria sits down in the armchair and stares at her hand, while Angelica seems lost in thought about what Peggy said. Eliza looks around, unsure what to do to mend that awkwardness, but Peggy takes it upon herself.

 

“She _is_ my sister.” She takes a few steps and sits in front of Maria, taking her hand in hers. “You are.”

 

Angelica follows suit and sits on the right arm of the chair, giving her a hug.

 

“You are.”

 

The hint of a smile is starting to show on Maria’s face and Eliza joins them, sitting on the left arm of the chair, her arms around both Angelica and Maria, and she says what she realizes is only the truth.

 

“You are.”

 

“You guys, I’m really not… I haven’t…”

 

“Shhhh,” Peggy says, “Just let us hug the shit out of you, new sister.”

 

And after all, why shouldn’t she be called that? Eliza certainly has grown so very fond of her and her presence at home that it feels natural to think of her as she thinks of Angelica or Peggy. She has become a part of their family. The triangle has become a square, and it just feels right to call it so. And sure, maybe it feels awkward to bring her to family gatherings and present her as a new Schuyler, but it is worth it to see the way Maria smiles and learns to accept all the affection that comes with her new title. Most likely some day, they’re going to have to move out, or one of them (Alex and her haven’t reached that point yet, but Eliza certainly hopes they will), but for as long as they can, they’ll bask in the joy of living together, the four Schuyler sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
